Predator and Prey
by flyingwhirlwinds
Summary: Not all the delinquents in Namimori High get punished all the time. HibarixOC HibariOC 18OC


Summary: Not all the delinquents in Namimori High get punished all the time. HibarixOC HibariOC

A/N: and after quite some time, she returns! XD bah, those who don't know what flaminghalo is talking about, please don't read this! flaminghalo-chan is very sorry for leaving Fearless without any updates. It seems she has lost my interest in the story that was just made for fun and without plot---------- so flaminghalo-chan extends her deepest apologies to the ones who read it. She will be deleting it soon, if time permits. XD

Disclaimer: flaminghalo-chan does not own KHR! XDDD if she did, Hibari Kyouya would get more screentime . :))

Enjoy and please review !

* * *

Asakura Mai looked around, her head whipping to each side as she surveyed the area. An overwhelming feeling of dread crept up at her as she realized what she was about to do.

You'd think she was on a mission assigned to her by a boss or something. Sadly, her knowledge of mafia is only limited to the game she plays with Sawada Tsunayoshi and co. So, one would assume that she was in Namimori High as well, albeit in a different grade. The school entrance was empty, as expected at 10am on a Tuesday.

It was one thing to be a delinquent. Another to be caught by Hibari Kyouya, head of the disciplinary committee. He had caught her sneaking in late three times before, right at the gate of Namimori High, and each meeting left her scarred and bruised. After the last incident, she told herself firmly that Hibari Kyouya must never catch her again, unless she wants to die of incapacitation or mastication.

It really wasn't her fault this time; she tried to reason with herself. Her stupid brother forgot to wake her up. She had every intention of coming early, but woke up late. She deemed herself innocent.

Lost in her thoughts, she looked up, and her eyes landed on the figure of the person she least wanted to see.

"Hibari Kyouya." She growled as he jumped out the window of the reception room and landed gracefully in front of her. Of course, the childish side of her prevailed as she gaped with awe, the fact that he survived jumping from the third floor.

"Asakura Mai." He smirked, snapping her out of her trance. He pulled out his tonfas. She grimaced, the sun's reflection on the shiny steel hitting her eyes.

She stared at him. He glared at her. Suddenly, she pleaded;

"Hibari-sama, please let me go…"

He regarded this with shock and amusement, his tonfas lowering ever so slightly.

Seizing the opportunity, she bolted, disappearing into the school. He did not chase her, instead walking slowly to the entrance doors, an amused expression on his face.

* * *

Mai hid in the girl's comfort room, knowing full well Hibari could not follow her there. She panted heavily, and leaned her body against the cubicle wall, exhausted. "I never had to run that fast my entire freakin' life…" she muttered. "Stupid Hibari."

Suddenly, goose bumps covered her skin, as if she was cold. But she knew better. Someone was watching her. Looking around nervously, she bit her lip.

She left the room in a hurry.

Hibari scowled, watching Mai scoot out. He wasn't a pervert. No, that's not the reason why he was following her around and spying on her in the ladies' CR. He was just interested, that's all. Interested in seeing why she acted this way.

Getting up from his position, he covered the peephole made by some underclassman (who was promptly incapacitated after being caught by Hibari himself) and exited the boy's CR, excited to hunt her down.

* * *

She slammed the door open and walked into the classroom. Everyone froze, and the teacher evaded her gaze. The teacher didn't bother to ask for her reason in being late, only standing there. Everyone knew Asakura Mai, and everyone understood why only a select few in their much feared Disciplinary Committee could beat her. They always almost never get the chance, as she had the uncanny ability to escape their wrath.

She wasn't that strong. No,. She just knew when to throw a punch to distract the enemy while she ran away from danger. Most of them didn't know that- and she didn't have any intention of telling them anytime soon. All of them imagined her as a sadist with an angelic face, though that was pretty far from the truth.

As she sat down her chair in a huff, she grinned cheekily at the teacher and said;

"Continue, please."

He stuttered, trying to pick up where he left off.

She smiled to herself- an evil smile- as she basked in satisfaction at being able to control her class.

* * *

She was a control freak, he mused to himself, the gentle wind blowing his hair as he lay sprawled on the rooftop floor. Replaying the events he had witnessed earlier in his mind, he smirked with satisfaction. Installing security cameras was a good idea after all.

He felt irritated, though. The security cameras could only do so much in recording her every move. Was there a way in which he could see her, and she would not discover his plot?

The answer came in the form of Hibird.

"Akira! Akira!"

She turned, searching for the noise's source. A flying yellow object obscured her vision. She spluttered, getting a mouth full of feathers. Several students backed away, scared of the prospect of seeing her kill a bird.

She stared at the fluttering thing in front of her. It cocked its head quizzically at her. She grinned.

"You'll be my friend, yeah?" She asked him, not expecting him to answer.

"Midori~"

She stopped and listened. "Weird. Isn't that Namimori High's Alma Mater?"

* * *

Plan Peephole: success

Plan SecurityCam: success

Plan HibirdSurveillance: success

He smirked. She was late for school again. It was already 12 noon when he saw her rushing to the gates. This time, he was ready for her techniques. She would not pass him without receiving proper punishment.

"EH?!" she gasped, and threw up her arms in a Tsuna-like reaction as she stopped in front of him. The little yellow bird was perched on her head.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

He smirked. She gasped in mock horror, but her expression changed abruptly. Her mouth formed into a cheeky grin. "Let's play a game~! It's called Hide and Seek. If you can't find me, you can't ever bite me. But~"

"If you DO find and catch me, you can." She teased, rushing past him to the school's entrance. The bird clung to her hair for dear life, chirping all the way as she disappeared through the doors. He smirked.

The situation was familiar. She had run away again. The circumstances were different. He could do much more than masticate her.

He pulled out a remote and stared at it.

* * *

She hid in the janitor's closet, keeping the little bird close to her to keep him from chirping. She breathed heavily, and her eyes were drawn to the small streak of light coming through the keyhole in the door. She didn't lock it, as a janitor may report a suspiciously closed closet to the principal or even Hibari Kyouya (though she doubted that). She didn't want that, now did she? She even cursed herself for even challenging him to this game. She wasn't stupid. No. She just wasn't as calm as she wanted to be in his presence. Not the best emotions are felt when the two clash and when she remembers clearly the last time he punished her for being late.

So she shrieked when Hibari Kyouya burst through the door, letting all of the light in. She wasted no time, charging toward him, pushing him out of the way as she disappeared from his sight, the little fluff ball grabbing tightly her skirt's hem.

* * *

He really was a predator (or carnivore. Whatever.)

He knew of the best methods to track down Asakura Mai- or as he liked to call, 'prey'. And every time he irked her, it gave him a feeling of personal satisfaction- knowing he had succeeded in making her run yet again.

It was breathtaking to him, quite a bit, that she looked so…. Dazzling in his eyes when she was cornered like an animal, awaiting her doom at his hands.

He had to make her his.

* * *

She tried the teachers' lounge. Locked.

The gym. Locked.

An empty classroom. Locked.

The Home Ec. Classroom. Locked.

The Science laboratory. Locked.

She almost screamed in frustration, but managed to keep it to a whisper as she didn't want to scare the bird away. Kami-sama knew how addicted she was to cute little birds.

"Damn you, Hibari Kyouya!"

* * *

Hibari smirked, hearing her faint voice as he followed her stealthily.

* * *

She hid herself on the rooftop, locking the door as a safety measure. She grinned to herself. He would never find her there. She took to lying sprawled on the floor, the bird atop her chest. She had grown to adore it in the week that it had stayed with her, and was addicted to his songs, even Namimori High's alma mater. She found it endearing that he always followed her around, and always chirped when he couldn't see her.

No, she didn't find it queer.

But she did find it queer when the door burst open, revealing none other than Hibari Kyouya himself.

"EH?!" she shrieked. "How in heaven's name do you keep on finding me?!" the bird flew up as she jerked upright, getting to her feet. She frowned when it flew to Hibari.

He smirked, offering no reply. Seeing as she had already lost the charming little bird to Hibari, she looked around.

There was nowhere left to run. The only other option to facing Hibari in battle was jumping off the roof.

And jump off the roof she tried to do.

She sprinted, jumping over the railing but keeping her grip on the metal. He swiftly followed her, and grabbed her other wrist and pulled her back onto stable ground again. She cursed.

"Let go of me, bastard!"

He frowned. Using foul words was against Namimori High's rules.

"Asshole!" she shrieked. Her curse echoed through the grounds of the school, and Hibari visibly twitched. That was pushing it.

He twisted her arm, making her cry in pain. She shut up.

"I caught you, didn't I? So I get to keep on biting you until you die." The comment made her red in the face, and she only realized now what her words sounded like.

"Why are you doing this to me, Hibari? Why are you even fucking messing with me?!" she whispered fiercely, uncomfortable with her arm's position. It all dawned on her now. The feeling of someone watching her, the creepy feeling of being followed-

He held her by the waist and twisted her arm a bit more, whispering in her ear-

"Because you're mine, herbivore."

The color rushed even more to her face as he spun her around and smashed his lips with hers

A retort died on her lips and the first thing that came to mind was-

"Damn. Who knew Hibari was a stalker?"

* * *

©flaminghalo

* * *

(extended ending)

She nearly cried. Really. Her legs hurt. Her arms hurt. Her lips hurt. Her lap hurt.

She didn't know how it happened. But somehow, somewhere, someone wanted to see her suffer.

She looked at the boy sleeping on her lap. Damn, his head was heavy, she thought to herself. Hibari Kyouya held her waist tightly to prevent her escape.

She didn't know how, but after their lip-locking session he initiated (EXTREMELY MAKING-OUT! As what Sasagawa Ryohei would have said.), he dropped dead asleep on her lap.

But after a few minutes of silence, her head rolled unto her shoulder and she fell asleep as well, the last thought on her mind being-

"Ahh… Perhaps being Hibari Kyouya's possession isn't so bad after all."

* * *

hope you enjoyed it . :) please review and tell me what you think .


End file.
